Giants best friend
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Behind all Hagrid's pet's there is a story, it's just a shame that to begin with that his most loyal animal, had the saddest tale.
1. Found

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this fiction are mine, they belong to Ms. J K Rowling.

Warning: animal abuse!

Giant's best friend

The school game keeper walked on through Hogsmeade village alone but smiled when he saw his four favorite students came in to view. There were always a few he took to and these past six years it had been James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. Peter was ok he guessed but he preferred the other four. They were kind and visited him in his hunt a lot. But this time they all looked quite distressed. Peter was not there any how

"Yer alrigh'" said them to the foursome.

"Hagrid, you have to come fast. We couldn't stop them, the poor things in a really bad way." said lily unnaturally quickly.

She knew just like the other three that he had a love for creatures. This one wasn't big but it was in need off help.

When they had got the game keeper to where they were taking him Hagrid felt his heart sink.

He knew what it was immediately. A boarhound puppy. It was black and tiny but whimpering painful. A few men who looked drunk were beating it up. The pup didn't stand a chance. It was trying to defend it's self but it didn't stand a chance.

Hit the three men Hagrid got the puppy out of all the commotion. The poor thing was so petrified.

"Poor thing," said lily. "Will it be ok?"

"Dunno yet Lily."

Hagrid surveyed the puppy. It had a broken leg and many cuts.

"Have any of yers seen this pup before?" said Hagrid.

"Yer I have, it has a master but he didn't look like a very kind one at all." said Remus Lupin.

It was lucky that Hagrid dint ask how when he had seen the puppy. Hagrid knew of his condition and had been very kind about the fact that Remus was in fact a werewolf but that was because he knew what discrimination was like. Remus had indeed seen the puppy when he was out on a midnight stroll with his three friends on the weekend before. The full moon.

"Poor pup can't be eight weeks yet bless 'im. He's just a baby," said Hagrid his voice laced with affection for the puppy already.

As he bent down to stroke the puppy it tried to bite him in self defence. He was scared stiff. In his short life he hadn't even been given a name.

He tensed up with the giant over him he felt more fear than ever.

"It's ok," soothed the giant bending down taking the puppy in his arms. "I've got yer now."

What was he doing? The puppy was so petrified he just went tense. What was going to happen to him? His frail body ached worst than ever as the giant picked him up.

He could only wait to be dropped and kicked like a football but only this time it didn't come.

"I'll take it back wit me, see what I can do fer it, thanks fer getting me," said Hagrid wrapping the animal in his moleskin coat. It didn't help that the temperatures were practical below zero as Christmas approached.

Little did Hagrid know that this little puppy would be the best Christmas present he would ever receive. He would be a life time companion.

a/N: this is probably one of my worst ideas but I thought I'd give it ago. If you've read it please review!


	2. Fang

Chapter 2

Professor Kettleburn and professor Dumbldore left the warm castle not so long after that after receiving an owl from Hagrid.

When they arrived it was clear to Albus that the giant had fallen in love with the animal.

"How could 'hey?" he said as he made tea for the two Professors and laced his own with Firewiskey. Putting the tea on the table he sat down.

On the table lay the puppy who whimpered as Professor Kettleburn soothed the wounds with a few various potions she had bought with her.

But it was a hard job every time she got close the puppy would start crying and try to move nearer Hagrid. It seemed the only way he would be treated was with he giant holding him.

He didn't know why but the puppy trusted the giant. Maybe it was something to do with the warmth in Hagrid's eyes but he new this man was not going to hurt him.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head.

They sat there for a while.

"Are you going to keep the anima l Hagrid?" she asked.

"Course!" the thought of not hadn't crossed Hagrid's mind.

"Good," said the care of magical creature's teacher approvingly. If any one could look after a animal properly it was Hagrid. "He'll need to be taking good care of mind, he's in a b ad way. I mean bottle feeding him and things. I can mend his bones but he is going to find it hard and will be shaky on his feet for awhile."

"I'll do wat' I hav' too," said the giant.

Albus smiled. The giant of a man had a giant size heart to match.

"Have you named him yet?" said the headmaster.

"Nah'" said Hagrid. Names hadn't yet crossed his mind.

Just then the boarhound puppy yawned reveling his small teeth.

Affectionately Hagrid stroked the top of the animals head. "I thin' I'll call 'im Fang."

Fang seemed to be relaxing a bit more now. He wasn't so tense but kept looking round for Hagrid when ever he went out of view. He seemed to be quite taken with his new master,

Later that night it was only to clear to Hagrid that fang was still in a lot of pain. He kept crying and whimpering. Hagrid felt like the dog was a baby. It was defiantly keeping him up and as the care of magical creatures teacher had said, needing feeding by bottle.

Hagrid didn't mind though. He was just a baby after all.

On the third rise of the night Hagrid decided that the best option was to let Fang sleep beside him. Fang didn't stir again that night.

In fact now fang's biggest fear was being taken away from his master whom he loved already so much.

A/N: fluff ball chapter!

Potpoury: thank you for reviewing!


	3. Home

Chapter 3

In the first eight weeks Fang knew nothing of love. Now that he was in his ninth, he knew nothing but love.

His trust in Hagrid hadn't proved in vain.

The giant was kind to Fang and had never hurt him and never would and Fang knew it.

He was healing fast now and enjoyed living in the hut a lot.

When he had lived with his old master he had been left outside most night in the freezing cold.

But that hadn't been the worst thing.

_Flashback_

Four week old Fang sat outside in the cold and felt his tiny heart breaking. Running down the path as fast as his short legs would carry him he reached his goal.

Liking the face of the elder boarhound he tried to rouse his mother. But nothing worked.

Fresh blood was flowing down from her ear.

After a while Fang was forced to accept his fate.

She had died, just like his siblings. He was alone in the world.

_End flashback_

Moaning at the memory Fang felt two large hands seize him and lift him high in to the air.

"S'alright Fang I'm here boy," said Hagrid.

Just then there was a knock on the cabin door and five regular visitors came in.

Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and lily had kept very up to speed about the puppy's condition.

It seemed to like lily and Sirius the best.

Sirius played with him a lot while lily gave him lots of cuddles.

"Hey fang," said the red head taking the puppy.

"How's he doing?" said Sirius rufferling Fangs fur.

"He's getting bigger isn't he?" said James.

"Yeah, by the day!" said Hagrid proudly.

Fang bark happily at the sound of his voice.

"His getting better isn't he?"

"Yer he is." said Hagrid with love in his eyes.


End file.
